Resaloution
by duckmadgirl
Summary: As the year comes to a end the crew of HMAS Hammersley come together to remember and reflect on the past year and ring in the new year with hopes that it will be better than the last


Kate sat on the bridge of the HMAS Hammersley. They had just returned from a patrol and a Christmas at sea. Home in time for the new year and all wished it would come soon as the past year was one all wanted to forget. It had been filled with sorrow and heartache.

"you coming X?" Bird called from the steps

Turning she could see the young sailor dressed in a glittery dress, shining like the Christmas star. Smiling "i will be along in a bit, I just have some things to finish up here"

"Okay see you later then" Bird skipped down the stairs

Sighing Kate lifted herself from her seat heading towards her cabin. Throwing her things in her sea bag. She looked at the pictures she had stuck on the wall. One of the whole crew, sadly there were faces missing. Chris Blake or Swain as they all called him had been killed earlier in the year in a terror attack on the city. He along with SAS captain Jim Roth who was her fiancé were trying to disarm a dirty bomb. Having got the radio-active caesium off the explosives and throwing the creates over board it left no time to escape before the boat exploded in to a fire ball.

Turning her attentions back to her packing she felt silent tears she couldn't help but feel sad. Even though she was going to break Jim's heart she did love him in a odd sort of way. She couldn't help but feel sad, but she was also angry at herself for feeling sad as she didn't feel she had a right to be sad.

"Kate" Mike called from the cabin door

"Mike" she turned. They had hardly spoken like this since the dedication ceremony when she had told him he was the only man she ever imagined marrying.

"you coming?" he smiled walking in.

"i don't know if I can face it. I just can't wait for this year to be over" she sat on the bed

Mike walked over sitting next to her. "yeah I know what you mean" he half smiled "but its new year. Let's see it in with family and wish next year will bring better days"

"even though there are people missing?" she sniffed

"those we love are never truly missing they are always with us. In our hearts"

"when did you become so poetic Mike Flynn" Kate smiled elbowing him gently

"well, it's something my mum told me, so are you going to get your glad rags on"

"do I have a choice?" she smiled.

"of course, so long as your answer is, I am coming" he grinned

"fine, let me dump this at home first" she smiled

Arriving home Kate dropped her bag on the side. She didn't really want to see the new year in she just wanted to forget about it and see it in curled up in bed. Walking in to her wardrobe, she looked along the rails for something decent to wear. Pulling out a glittery dress she held it up against herself it looked too bright for her especially considering everything that had happened.

Pulling aside other items of clothing she eventually settled on a pair of black trousers and a slightly glittery top. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed it was going to have to do at least for now. Heading down stairs she looked in the hall mirror. Looking at the clock she knew she was going to be late and half the crew would already be half way to pissed but she didn't care, the sooner she left the sooner it would all be over and she could come home and hide under the covers.

It was 11pm when Kate eventually walked in to the bar. Seeing the crew sat in their usual spot laughing and joking around

"Kate!" mike called walking over "i was beginning to think you weren't coming." he smiled

"yeah well it was kind of lonely at my place" she smiled following him to the table where they were all sat.

"X!" bird smiled "happy new years" she grinned pulling out a tacky pair of glasses with 2012 over the eye holes

"yeah happy new year" Kate smiled weakly taking a glass of guava mojito being handed to her. "thanks Charge" she smiled

"so, now we all have a drink I think it is only right to raise a glass to absent friends. To swaino" Charge raised his glass

"swaino" everyone called I a soft whisper

"so, who's making a resolution" bird grinned sipping her cola

"what why" 2-dads called

"because it is fun" Bird grinned

"it's pointless" RO called "it's just a dumb promise you make to yourself and when you haven't achieved anything in the first week of January you give up and then spend the rest of the year in self regret that you haven't achieved anything and by December you pick it up again just to show something and then start all over again on the 31st of December"

"way to kill the mood RO" 2 dads jumped down behind him "well I for one will be making a resolution this year..."

"cool 2-dads what's yours going to be" bird

"i don't actually know yet but I am working on it"

"well I've got mine. I am going to try and read a new book every month" Bird smiled

"sounds like a challenge" Dutchy smiled

"no not really, I once read all the Harry Potter books in less than a week for charity"

"wow when was this?" Dutchy asked

"2008 I did it for the telethon. It was fun" Bird smiled

"you read for fun" 2-dads called

"yes, just because you only read the back of the baked beans tin doesn't mean we all do"

"well I think it is a brilliant idea chicken legs, the only one I am making is to stay safe as I have a new posting" he smiled weekly

"you're leaving us" birds face fell

"unfortunately, yeah, I am off to Afghan in February"

"and I am leaving. Moving to WA I have a job as a mine engineer" charge looked up downing the last dregs of his drink.

"what" bird looked up. Her little family was falling apart. They had already lost swain and now dutchy and Charge was leaving.

Kate sat in the corner it was hard to hear 2 of her best friends were leaving she also felt like her world was falling apart. She looked at her watch there was only 15 minuets left of the year and everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Slipping out she headed for the water front

she stood staring out at the water. All the things she wished she couldn't have. She could never be happy not after this year.

"Kate?" Mike walked up behind her

"Sir" she turned wiping her eyes.

"Why are you out here alone, on new years eve."

"i just can't be in there. It's too hard" she whispered

"come here" he held his arm out for her

"no, we can't, I just want to be alone"

"nobody wants to be alone. Not really" he stepped closer

"Please I can't it is too hard" she backed away. He was the only man she truly loved but they could never be together he was still on Hammersley and so was she. Neither of them wanted to give up their whole careers and nor would they want the other to do that.

"Kate please I have some news, I have finally got some news about my shore posting."

"what fleet command extended you even longer?" she sighed turning away

"no. Maxine is taking an extended leave of absence. She wants to try and build bridges with Ryan so I am being stationed back to NAVCOM effective immediately."

"so, who is our new CO" Kate sighed she didn't know if she would be able to cope with out him as well as Dutchy and Charge leaving

"well that's my other news. Fleet command think it will help the crew given all that has happened over the last few months if there is as little change as possible so have reversed their decision of promoting you and are placing you in command of Hammersley"

"what" she asked not taking any of it in

"there is nothing stopping us now" he lifted her hand

"really?" she whispered

"Really" he smiled he brushed his hand across her cheek. Gently pulling her close he lifted her face so they were eye to eye. "Kate Mcgregor, I love you" he whispered kissing her

"i love you" she stood on tiptoe looking in to his stormy eyes deepening the kiss.

From inside they heard the shouts of the countdown, the last few seconds of the year slowly ticking away and then the cheers of the new year finally arriving. The sky was then set ablaze with the fireworks from all over celebrating the new year.

"happy new year Kate" he whispered looking down at her

"happy new year" she smiled back leaning in to him looking up at the fireworks

**so Christmas is over and done and I finally have sorted my computer out! so am writing this to test it out and to wish you all a happy new year. this is set after the last episode of season 5 anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think **


End file.
